


Dear More Chill

by puer_mare



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: 5'2" is not short, Evan is my height, M/M, boyf riends is a thing, con also speaks some french, dear more chill au thing, enjoy this shit show, fight me, fuck cannon heights Con and Jer are super tall, i was really tired while thinking of this, im just venting now, its a normal height, jared and jeremy are cousins, low-key wanting to ship all of them together?, oh yeah
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-01-09 14:26:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12278403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puer_mare/pseuds/puer_mare
Summary: basicly deh mixed with bmc, and its super trashy.





	1. Chapter 1

"Micha, are you really sure this a good idea? Jared usually jokes about things like this and-" The taller boy was cut off. A blur of red and tan streaked across his vison, a hand placed over his mouth. Said figure glared up at the other, grinning widely.

"Jeremy Heere, there is no way in hell that I'm not meeting your cousins and your cousin's boyfriend." Jeremy looked down sheepishly, his ear tips turning a bright red. The tan boy grinned once again, happy with his achievement. Michael got on his tiptoes, planting a quick kiss on the taller boy's cheek. "You need to stop freaking out about things like this, Jer. C'mon, Iowa isn't gonna come to us." Jeremy just nodded, following the shorter male outside. They both got into the Cruiser, Michael quickly clicking the radio on.

"H-hope you're ready for a t-twelve hour ride with me, M-Micha." The pale boy studdered out, turning to look out of the passenger side window. Michael just shrugged, grinning.

"I hope  _you're_ ready for a twelve hour ride, Jer."

\---

"You did what?!" Evan's face was red with anger, his fists at his side while he hollered at Jared. The long-haired figure behind the blonde was suprised, Evan almost never raised his voice. "We've had no time to prepare! The house is a mess! I can't..ugh!" He stormed off, muttering about how the brunette who was just getting yelled at had no sense of timing. "Did you really have to piss him off a day before they get here." A horse voice grumbled, spiking a sigh from the brunette. "I don't get why it's such a big deal. It's family, not the fucking president. Is it really that much of a big deal, Connor?" The boy asked, cocking his head at his companion. The figure in question shrugged, shoving his hands into his pockets. Jared shook his head, breathing out a large sigh. "Ev needs to chill." He muttered, stalking away. Connor was left in the room. The long haired boy looked around, tired brown eyes glancing across the messy space. 

"Fuck it, might as well clean up," He mumbled, leaning down to grasp an empty plastic bottle. 

It was going to be a long day.

\---

"I don't think Connor is going to like me," And there goes Jeremy, worring about things that probably won't happen. Michael glanced up from the road, taking one hand off the wheel to rest it on the other boy's knee. 

"I'm sure he'll love you." Micha reassured, patting Jeremiah's knee. A sigh was drawn from the taller boy's lips, fogging up his window slightly. 

"What if he doesn't though, Mike, what if he hates me. Oh god what if I fuck up and then Evan starts hating me and-" Jeremy was cut off by Michael, as he suddenly turned up the radio. Happy, the song on the radio was Happy. The palr brunette let out a scoffed, shaking his head. "And I'm stopped by pop music." He sighed, messing with the cuff of his sleeve. Michael only let out a chuckle, shaking his head slightly. 

"Pop music is the answer to everything, Jeremiah." The tan boy quipped, grinning widely. Jeremy rolled his eyes, casting a glance at the other. 

"I thought Marley was the answer to everything."

"Shut up, Heere. They can both be the answer to everything."


	2. hoLY HECK CHAPTER 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeremy and Michael arrive at Iowa
> 
>  
> 
> and the Hansen-Heere's are once moreee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sooooooo I forgot I had this account for a while, and I didn't have any motivation to write anything buuut
> 
> heere I am!
> 
> I plan on writing more so don't worry, you can keep getting shitty writing from me

By the time both Jeremiah and Michael had made there way to Iowa, both were fatigued and wanting death. Not to mention the fact that the inside of Michael's PT Cruiser was littered with wrappers and empty bottles. The paler of the two boys were asleep, phone in hand and thumb in mouth. Yawning, Michael poked Jeremy in the face, promptly sending the boy into a panicked awakening.

"Huh!? What? Sorry, I'm awake!" Jeremy's eyes were wild, flicking across the vehicle. Once he realized where and _who_ he was with, an annoyed groan.

"How's it goin' sleepin' beauty?" Came a quip from the driver's side of the car. Jeremy let out another annoyed groan, weakly pushing Michael away.

"You _ass_." He mumbled, stretching out his obnoxiously long limbs. Michael snorted, shaking his head.

"Is that how you thank your boyfriend who drove you to _Iowa_ to see family who you haven't seen in ages? Cause damn. I might have to rethink my commitment." That earned another annoyed groan and an eye roll, however, it did make Jeremy glance out the window at the house that was across the street they were parked on. "Excited?"

 

The two couldn't have been parked for too long because a blonde 5'1 child-looking boy came running out of the door and to the PT Cruiser. His blue eyes were sparkling and a white cast on his right arm showed how _god damn_ pale he was. The word 'CONNOR' was written on the front side. Both boys in the car snorted, clearly finding the blonde male's excitement facetious. Peering out from the door that the blonde had rushed out of was a longer haired boy, a great amount taller than the other. He seemed to be somewhat scared to come rushing out as his companion had.

"Jeremy! You're here! Or... Heere." The blonde boy wiggled his eyebrows when he said Heere, quietly laughing at his own pun.

"Funny, Evan. I've never heard that one before." The other said sarcastically, rolling his eyes. Evan giggled, smiling a toothy grin.

"So, are we allowed to enter your humble abode or did I drive here for nothing." Michael pitched in, raising an eyebrow but all the while having a warm smile on his face. Evan clapped nodding enthusiastically, motioning for the two to leave the car and cross the street to his home.

 

The longer haired boy had introduced himself as Connor, and yes, Evan _had_ broken his arm again and _yes_ Connor did, in fact, write his name on it. Jared was smiling in the corner of the room, holding a tan girl's hand. When questioned about who said the girl was, Jared dismissed it and gave a fairly vague answer. "She's a girl, dumbass." And to that description, the girl scowled at Jared. But, she did not give any thought to it. The door that Jeremy and Michael walked though led straight into a family room. There were two couches, both facing a TV with a table in between both. Set on the table was a plate of cookies, clearly made by Heidi. The home was small but well lived. Family photos were cast along the walls, and there were a few trophies littered here and there from when Evan had played baseball. It was... nice. A lot better than Michael's basement of Mr. Heere's home which, in fact, was almost never clean due to the missing presence of a mother figure. Evan looked anxiously at Jeremy, fiddling with his thumbs.

"Is it okay?" He mumbled, eyes wide like a doe's eyes. Jeremy turned to face Evan, smiling weakly.

"It's amazing." He whispered back, pulling the shorter into a hug. Evan looked up at him, tears pricking at the edge of his eyes. The taller wiped his tears away, making Evan smile back. Jared rolled his eyes.

"Alright, if the cousins are done looking like a gay couple, can we just party or something?" He butted in, monotone voice as ever. Everyone in the room, including the girl who was standing next to Jared, groaned. 

"Welcome to the Hansen-Heere home," Connor mumbled, shaking his head.


End file.
